


Sunshine

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [15]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Fred's last song hadn't beenhersong at all.
Relationships: Illyria (AtS) & Lorne | Krevlornswath, Winifred "Fred" Burkle & Lorne | Krevlornswath
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilToTheCore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/gifts).



He'd never be able to listen to that song the same way again. It didn't matter who sang it, or how long it'd been. Fred's last song hadn't been _her_ song at all. It wasn't just the song - _nothing_ would ever be the same way again.

Illyria didn't sing. She spoke with Fred's voice, but she didn't sound like Fred. It was only another reminder that someone he'd loved was gone. Not even dead, but consumed from the inside out until all that remained was _her._ Illyria. It wasn't in Lorne's nature to hate but, _oh_ , how he hated her.

**Author's Note:**

> If this broke your heart all over again, know that it hurt me, too. (But on a lighter note, it's lovely to see someone else who loves Lorne!)


End file.
